Gaming devices are becoming more effective simulators with realistic user interfaces and graphics. However, tactile feedback provided to the user through game controllers has not changed much. Conventionally, game controllers include a vibration motor for providing tactile feedback to the user. For example, if a car simulator is being played, the game controller may vibrate when a user's car contacts another object. However, the vibration motor is limited in bandwidth and can provide only a single type of tactile feedback.